Whoever you are
by CrimsonEmeralds
Summary: After a family crisis, Lily is pushed into a world where social status is the most important thing. Now she struggles to keep up and out of the way, but it's difficult when four guys who's classification is social, just won't leave her alone!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything but the plot!

**A/N**: _Alright, this story is complete AU. And heads up about the story, Peter is an ugly, nasty little rat in the books, but in my story, I made him the complete opposite to help match the story, so just a heads up just in case you start thinking to yourself that, that is not how Peter is. Just saying, AU:D CrimsonEmeralds_

Chapter One

"Mom please!" Lily pleaded on her knees. "Don't make me go! I don't want to transfer, please!!"

"Lily there is nothing I can do." Hannah Evans said reluctantly. "It just isn't in the budget."

"Mom...please, I like it here!." Lily cried.

"Lily, I'm sorry, we have to move back to London. We can't afford living here anymore." she said sternly. "With your father- with him not here anymore, we just can't afford to stay in this house."

"But..." she said softly.

"You will attend the other school, you know the other magic one." Mrs. Evans tried reasoning.

"But I like Beauxbatons, all my friends are here, in France!" Lily shouted. "And I'm in the middle of my sixth year! How do you expect me to handle this!"

Mrs. Evans took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "You will just have to deal with it Lily." she walked out of their small kitchen to continue packing.

"Mom! Mom!" she called for her, but she didn't answer.

Lily Gwendolyn Evans, a sixteen year old with vivid emerald green eyes and fiery red hair, let her head fall to her hands as she silently cried.

She had been born in London, but moved to France at the age of nine with her older sister Petunia and her parents, Hannah and Gregory Evans.

At the age of eleven, she was accepted to the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and thats where she stepped into the world of magic.

Lily had lived comfortably, and happily for the next six years up until her return visit during Christmas Break.

Lily was on her way home, expecting to have happy holidays, but got just the opposite. She came home to her parents screaming at each other. She knew they fought sometimes, but this was unlike anything she had ever witnessed.

She fled to her room to try to block out the constant screams, but just couldn't. Then to her absolute horror, her father had had enough.

"This isn't working out!" he screamed to his wife.

"It never seems to work out Greg!" she yelled back.

"No! This isn't working out anymore Hannah!" he shouted. "I can't take this any longer! I'm leaving!"

Then nothing but silence was heard.

After Christmas, her parents had gotten divorced, and left Lily with only her mother. Her father had taken Petunia and had moved out of the house.

Lily's mother was a stay-home mom, while her father was a big-shot in business management. So without her father, both Lily and her mom could not stay in France, they had to move back to London where her mom could find a job. But right now, they were living on her mom's savings.

Lily slowly stood up and wiped away her tears. She sadly looked around the kitchen, remembering every happy memory she had had in this room with her family, but that only brought on more tears. Minutes later she silently walked up to her room where several big boxes were scattered across the floor. She was suppose to gather the things she needed and sell the other stuff. She sighed loudly.

Her mother had told her earlier that she had sent an owl to the Headmistress of Beauxbatons, Madam Maxine telling her of their situation and anything they could do about Lily.

Madam Maxine replied back saying there is a school that teaches magic, named Hogwarts and she would recommend Lily to go there.

Lily sat on her bed. They were leaving in two days and she just couldn't take it. "How could everything go so wrong, in such a small period of time?" she said softly as she started gathering her stuff.

------------

"Lily!" Mrs. Evans called out as they exited the airport. Lily stood rooted to the floor looking miserable. "Come on! And don't give me that look." she walked back to the glass doors of the airport and pulled Lily out of the airport to the yellow taxi.

Lily and her mom sat in the back as they got onto the freeway.

"Lily...you're going to love the apartment." she said smiling, but sadly.

"I'm sure I will mom." Lily turned to look out the window.

"I got a great deal, because you know Aunt Deana knows a guy who is looking for someone to rent the apartment, and it comes fully furnished." she said.

Lily glanced at her mom and gave her a small smile. "Sounds nice." she said sincerely.

Hannah Evans gave her daughter a happy smile as the taxi came to a stop. Lily looked out the window to see a nine-storee old building. Lily quickly looked to her mom who just shrugged as they both stepped out of the taxi.

They walked into the lobby which wasn't bad, but it wasn't great either. A small beat up brown leather couch on the corner. Two vending machines that are practically empty, marble green tiles which were dirty, stairs, and one elevator.

"Great." Lily said sarcastically. "The elevator is out of order."

"It's alright Lils, we'll take the stairs." Hannah Evans said happily.

"What floor are we?"

"The Seventh."

"Oh joy." Lily said as she picked up her bags and they struggled up the stairs with their luggage.

They had finally reached the seventh floor and Lily was more than happy to sit on the floor until she looked at it and decided not to. For health reasons.

"Come on Lils, were apartment number 730, I think its this way." Hannah said as she led Lily down the hall.

Lily caught wif of a strong odor and scrunched her nose in disgust. It passed quickly as she heard a yell from one of the doors. She then stopped in front of their new apartment.

"Ready?" Hannah said.

"Ready when you are mom."

They entered their new apartment and were quite shocked at what they found.

"Aunt Deana said it would be fully furnished." Hannah Evans said confused as she looked around the small apartment.

"Mom! Does this look fully furnished." Lily said shocked. "A beat up old couch which probably smells funny and-and a moldy looking fridge! This really doesn't classify as fully furnished."

Hannah Evans sighed and smiled awkwardly at Lily. "Well, we do have some of our furniture coming with the movers."

"But we only brought my desk, your bed, and dresser."

"Don't forget I stuck in our kitchen chairs, you know I couldn't get rid of those." she said.

"But mom..."

"Lily, it's okay. We'll work this out. We just need to tidy up a bit, so let's just take a look around. See there's a nice view outside!"

"Yeah, mom, the view outside is better than it is in here."

"Lily..."

Lily sighed as she followed her mom around the tiny apartment. It was a three room apartment consisting of the main room where the kitchen and living area was, one bedroom and bathroom.

The living room had the beat up coach and mahogany brown floorboards. The kitchen had the moldy looking fridge and turquoise blue tile counters and an old sink and stove. The oven looked ancient and the cupboard looked as if they were about to fall off its hindges.

Lily and her mom looked to the bedroom which was quite small and smelled funny. There was a beat up wooden bed frame, which had a full size green matress.

"See, we have a bed." Hannah Evans smiled.

"Correction, you have a bed, because I am not sleeping on that unless I've known where it's been."

"Lily." she laughed.

"I'm gonna check out the bathroom." Lily opened the wooden door leading to the bathroom and held her breath.

"Mom!" she yelled.

"What??" Mrs. Evans ran into the bathroom and held her breath also. "Oh, gosh, what is that horrid smell??"

"Appartently, someone doesn't know how to flush!!" Lily said pinching her nose as she ran back into the living room.

"Mom, we can't live here, its not sanitary!" Lily said as she pointed to the rest of the room.

"Lily, I've already told you, there is nothing I can do about it. I got a call yesterday and I start working sunday at the grocery store 7am til 5pm, then I applied for another job at the local coffee house and bakery down the street that works from 6pm to midnight."

Lily crossed her arm as she looked out the window sadly. The sky was orange, as the sun was about to set.

"Please Lily, for me, will you just help me by understanding my situation, our situation right now. Please." she said.

Lily turned to her mother and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Hannah Evans kissed her daughters forhead. "Plus you wouldn't really be needing to worry about living here since you'll be at that school for the remainder of the year."

"What?" Lily pulled back from her mother.

"It's a boarding school also. That is what Madam Maxine had told me. Hogwarts, is it?"

"But mom, I don't want to leave you here by yourself." Lily looked to her mother in horror.

"I'll be fine, knowing you'll be fine. Oh and I was also informed that you start on Monday." Hannah Evans smiled.

"Already? But I don't even know what I'm suppose to do? What books, I need, since my old one's are in french, what's their curriculum, are their grade levels the same? And how am I suppose to get there-"

"Lily, Lily please calm down. Madam Maxine has taken care of all of it. Everything is already arranged, and all you have to do is show up at the train."

Lily nodded slowly as she looked at the now set sun. "So monday?"

"Yes, Monday."

**A/N: **Tell me what you think and review please!! Hate it, love it, neutral, not sure, question marks anything!! Feed back is good! Thank you! CrimsonEmeralds


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Mom, I love you." I said while tightly hugging her. As I pulled back, I could see the tears swelling in her eyes. "I love you Lily, so much, I want you to be safe."

"I promise mom, I will, and I'll write as much as I can."

She laughed. "Not too much or you'll loose focus on your studies. She gave me another tight hug and I said. "Promise me you'll be safe too."

"Of course I will sweetie." She gave my forehead a kiss. "Now off you go, the taxi is waiting downstairs." She led me to the door and I waved a final goodbye and with one last glance before I walked out.

The cab smelled funny and the cab driver smelled funnier. But the trip was quite uneventful. I just stared out the window to the passing buildings and cars, thinking about how in the world am I going to keep sane while my mother is living in that rat hole and I'm away at school. It just makes me so frustrated. Caught up in my frustrations, I didn't notice the taxi stopped.

I got out and looked to the unfamiliar Kings Cross station. It was packed full with hasty businessmen and women running about. I paid the driver and grabbed a trolley to whisk my stuff through the platform.

Platform nine and three quarters is what the letter said, between the platforms nine and ten I would find the barrier. But which platform? There were several about. So I decided to check them all.

I slid my hand over the cool stone pilars, hoping to find the right one, but was awkwardly interupted by someone.

"What in the world are you doing?" they said as I stood petrified. I quickly glanced toward them and put on an innocent face. Two people were staring back at me with befuddled faces. A lovely girl and a handsome boy who seemed about my age.

"Um, well...you see...I-I?" I stammered like an idiot.

The girl spoke first to the boy softly. "Matt, do you think she's trying to, you know?"

The guy obviously named Matt shrugged and whispered back, but I heard clearly. "I'm not sure Denise, it's either that, or she's trying to feel up that wall. But my guess would be the platform."

I was appalled at his first thought but shook it off. He said trying to find the platform! I spoke rapidly. "The platform yes!"

"Oh, alright then." they both said in unison. I let a relieved sigh.

"Are you a first year?" Matt asked with skeptical eyes.

"Isn't she a little bit old too be a first year Matt." Denise said evidently giving him a look. "And it's in the middle of the year, it's obvious, she's a pristine."

A pristine? What is that? I wondered as Matt responded. "You're right." he nodded his expression amazed at me.

"What am I?" I asked feeling rather dumb.

Denise also gave me a look. "A pristine, new."

"Which is good and bad at the same time." Matt said while scratching his head.

"Bad?" I felt out of the loop here.

"Yes it was." Denise said to Matt.

"What?" I'm not really keeping up well.

"What year are you in?"

"Sixth Year." A question I finally knew. But they both looked to each other and nodded in agreement, as if speaking in theirown language. They quickly scanned the area and Denise pulled my arm to the other stone arch and we both fazed through the barrier. Matt came a moment later with my trolley as well as dragging his and Denise's.

"Are you sixth years also?" I asked. They all loaded the baggages into the cart and dragged me onto the steaming red train which red 'Hogwarts Express'. I also read the clock, it read 10:30, I still had time to spare.

"Yes." they finally replied and they dragged me into an empty compartment. Denise motioned for me to sit across from her and Matt stood casually against the locked door.

"Is something wrong? Did I say something?" I wondered since their expressions looked bewildered. Have I offended them in a way? Denise looked at me with a piercing stare.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Full name." Matt corrected.

Alright. I thought. "Lily Gwendolyn Evans." They both looked pondered.

"Do you know?" she asked him.

"Never heard of." he shook his head.

"A little bit?"

"Not at all."

Denise sighed and looked back at me. "Alright Lily. We are going to ask you a few simple questions and I would like you to just answer them as honestly as possible."

"Why?" Do I have to be interrigated before entering the school or something?

"Just trust us on this." Matt said.

"Answer the questions then all will be revealed." Denise gave me a truthful look.

I might as well, so I slowly nodded in agreement laying back against the seat. "Alright, ask me anything."

They gave a quick nod and started their questioning. "Where do you live?"

"I live in West Ham, but I used to live in France."

"Housing?"

"Apartment?" My housing? It just made me remember my mother living in that house, it made my stomach turn uncomfortably.

"Parent's job occupation?" that stung me.

"Um, well my parents had just gotten divorced, and i'm living with my mom."

"Oh." Denise said softly. "So, what is your mother's job?"

"She was a stay home mother before, but now she works at the West Ham Market and then at the local coffee house and bakery afterwards." I said, I felt a little ill at ease, I didn't look at them, up until Denise sighed. I looked up and she was rubbing her forehead in deep thought. She turned to Matt.

"This isn't good."

Good? What isn't good? "What is?" I asked with a hint of venom in my voice.

"I know Denise, this isn't look good at all."

"Is there something wrong! Can someone please tell me what the hell is oging on?" There constant leaving me out of the loop hole was a bit annoying.

"Alright, Lily calm down." Matt held his hand out in defense.

"I will if you guys tell me." I was stubborn.

"Alright! I'm going to tell it to you straight Lily, your poor." Denise said plainly.

I think my eye twitched with confusion. Low income? Poor? "And what does that have to do with anything?"

Denise scratched her head. "What's the time Matt?"

"Fifteen to eleven."

"Okay, students should be coming." she stood up looking through the semi-transparent sliding door. Few students scattered the hallways looking for empty compartments.

"My question?" I demanded. "What does me being in a low financial state have to do with anything?"

Matt and Denise just looked to each other and laughed. "It has to do with everything." they said.

"Haven't you read anything about Hogwarts, or at least listen to wizarding news?" Matt asked.

"No I haven't read anything about the school, I just transferred here a week ago! I haven't even gotten any of my books. And I do listen to wizarding news, but I still odn't understand where you two are getting at."

"Lily, you need to understand something." Denise spoke clearly. "Hogwarts is a very well known prestigious school for wizards and witches. It is a high class school where only the best of the best attend, it doesn't necessarily mean intelligence, but in financial aid." Denise explained to me.

"As well as your ranking on the social status ladder." Matt added.

"Exactly!" Denise agreed. "How you will survive in this school all depends on where you are on that ladder."

"A ladder?" I really don't understand. "Social status?"

"The social ladder, as in your family. Whether they are very well known, not well know, or not known at all. Your rank all depends on that."

"Why?" What does rank have to do with you attending the school.

"I don't know exactly why it's like that, and I don't know how it started to be like that, but it just is." I could tell Denise was trying really hard to get me to understand.

"You really need to understand this Lily, or you will be brutally crushed by the superiority of this school." Matt said indefinitely.

"Crushed?" I spoke softly, but there was uneasyness. I felt my eyes go wide.

"Your rank is very important."

"It will determine who you hang out with, and even how well you get along with certain teachers."

"It is very crucial that you get this, or you might as well transfer back home." Denise said.

I sighed heavily and looked down to the floor thinking deeply. Rank, social status, ladders, superiority, and being brutally crushed. What have I gotten myself into!

A/N: Yeah! another chapter, sorry it took so long. I was changing it from first person to third person a billion times :D But It's here and I hope you liked it. Please be oh so generous and review!! Hate it, like it, love it, neutral! - CrimsonEmeralds)


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, but how about you guys. Where are you on the ladder?"

Denise stood up and held out her hand to Lily. "Denise Edith, daughter of CEOs of E.G Line Enterprises Jonathan and Olivia Edith. My ranking on the overall school ladder is twelve." Lily shook her hand in mild surprise.

Matt stood in front of Lily and held his hand. "Matthew Brawn, son of CEO Brendan Brawn of B&S International Corporation. Ranking number fourteen on social status ladder overall." Lily shook his hand also baffled.

Both of them sighed as they sat down as Lily gave them a penetrating stare. "But you two are so high on the ladder, both superiority. Why are you helping me?"

"Because we believe that one should not discriminate against another, regardless of rank." Denise said. Lily just nodded.

"But you also need to be aware of the ones that do." Matt pointed out.

"Like who?" Lily asked curious.

"One thing that might ease your stay is that you need to get out of the way of the Marauders." Denise shook her head.

"The Marauders?" Lily questioned.

"Yes the Marauders."

"They are the four most influential human beings you may ever meet in Hogwarts. It is very important that you do not cross their path at all, or you will suffer the consequences."

"Who are they exactly?"

"Peter Pettigrew." Matt said.

"Remus Lupin." Denise continued.

"Sirius Black."

"And James Potter, the most." they finished.

"What are their ranks on the social ladder?" Lily asked. She needed to keep this in mind.

Denise and Matt both crossed their arms and shook their heads. "They are the top four on the ladder. Peter is fourth, Remus is Third, Sirius is Second, and James Potter is number one."

"Do you mean the James Potter?" Lily was trying to remember exactly who he was. She remembered hearing something on the radio before.

"Yes that James Potter. The most powerful and richest family in all of Europe. That James Potter." Denise explained.

"I didn't know he was a wizard, the radio said he was there in France doing something important."

"Attended the Grand Estates Annual Winter Ball last year. Very big."

"Wow." Lily said her mouth slightly ajar. "A wizard, I would have never thought."

"Well he is, and don't under estimate him, he's pretty damn smart too." Matt crossed his arms with a small smirk.

"And the rest of his friends they are the four richest in all of Europe." Denise continued.

"Keeping clear from them, will make it a little easier for you." Matt said.

Inhaling a deep breath Lily leaned back against the seat thinking. 'What have I gotten myself into! What kind of school is this? What's so wrong with being poor, and how will that affect me?' Questions swirled through her mind as she shook it off and stared back at the two who were silent.

"What exactly is the thing they do to certain people, like me?" Lily asked slowly.

Denise and Matt shot quick glances to each other.

"Is it bad?" she said.

"You remember us talking about another student like yourself five years ago, was a new student." Matt asked

"Her name was Vivian Denard, she was in our class when she transferred from 'Salem Witches Institute in America." Denise said.

"It is very rare to get into Hogwarts in the middle of the year. It was either you were from a influential well-known family, or you were very, _very _smart."

"Vivian was smart, but poor." Denise said. "She came to Hogwarts with high hopes and ended up staying for about two weeks, then went back."

"Two weeks?" Lily asked surprised. "What happened?"

"Well more like what she did." Matt added with a disappointed nod. "First she got a higher mark than James on a Transfiguration paper."

"That wasn't good." Denise pointed her finger knowingly.

"Really wasn't good since James was the best in that class."

"Second she accidentally ran into Sirius Black and made him fall." Denise said.

"She was brutally picked for a week with so many pranks imaginable."

"And to mention the cruel insults being thrown at her every corner she turned."

"And her grades started falling drastically, like rain drops and it had only been two weeks!"

"Her smartness wasn't helping much so she gave up and asked the headmaster for a transfer back, of course lying to him about why."

"Or the marauders would have something to say about that."

Lily was silent and stunned. Just because she got a higher remark on a test, she transferred two weeks later. She sighed deeply and miserably.

"So do you understand now Lily?" Matt asked.

"Yes." she said quietly.

"But we'll try to help you as much as possible, just follow what we say."

"Alright."

"Maybe we should give her a list of things to watch for." Denise suggested to Matt.

"That would be good. Like a guide-" Foot steps were being heard as both Matt and Denise hurriedly shifted their eyes to the door where an imprint of someone was visible through the glass. The person knocked.

Matt quickly got up and only let a tiny space of the door open as he poked his head through. "Yes."

The someone who was a girl said "Oh hi Matt." she said sweetly. It made Lily want to gag. She hated that sickening fake voice.

"I was just looking for Monica and Audrey." she said. Lily saw a hint of the girls dark brown hair

"I'm sorry Samantha, they're not here. I believe you should check the last compartment." Matt said as politely as possible. He flashed a cute smile.

"Thank you." She slowly said as she tried to look into the compartment. She caught glimpse of Denise and she slightly smirked as she slid the door open and swept pass Matt who rolled his eyes. Lily could now see what the girl looked like. She had straight dark brown hair that was an inch under her shoulder. She had bangs falling diagonal across her forehead neatly and a red bow clip. Her petite figure was straight. Her beautiful light blue eyes were smiling.

"Denise." she said with that same sickly sweet voice again. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Samantha. How was your holiday? I hear you went to Madrid?"

"Yes it was quite a productive visit. My father of course was doing his business as usual but exploring the grand city was superb." She said proudly with her chin held high.

Denise seemed to be trying to hold back a sarcastic smile. "That sounds like quite a Christmas break then."

"It was." She smiled as her eyes shifted towards Lily who suddenly tensed up. Samantha looked quickly back to Denise and Matt with weird glint in her eyes. She looked back to Lily. "Who are you?" she said fake politely.

"Oh, this is Lily." Denise cut in before Lily could. "And I just saw Monica and Audrey!"

They were in fact in the Hallway looking in each compartment. Samantha looked to Lily one more time when a dangerous glint flashed through her eyes which made Lily uncomfortable as she smiled quickly and looked out the window.

She then walked out of the compartment. Matt shut the door and locked it and sighed. He collapsed onto the seat next to Denise who was scratching her head. "That was so close."

"Who was that?" Lily asked feeling slightly more comfortable.

"That Lily, was Samantha Madison." Denise shook her head slightly.

"She is definitely someone you don't want to mess with either."

"Probably one of the most stuck up girls you will ever meet, well the second."

"Second?"

"Audrey Stance is the richest Gryffindor girl and number seven on the social status ladder overall."

"Second richest girl overall next to Kristina Nabakowski who is first. But she's in Slytherin." Matt made a slight shudder and Denise just laughed and Lily was confused.

"Slytherin?"

"Slytherins are bad and all wizards and witches who go in that house are cruel and evil, they think all people who are muggleborn are dirt."

"They also call them foul names."

"All muggleborns?"

"Yes."

"Great..." Lily sighed miserably.

-------------

As Samantha Madison stepped into the hallways, she looked to her two best friends with a satisfying smirk.

"Audrey, Monica, over here." she said clearly.

"Samantha." they both said while nodding there head slightly. It was their way of greeting.

"I do believe I have made a quite extraordinary discovery just now." She smiled as she gracefully crossed her arms.

"Really?" Monica said with a smirk.

"Do tell." Audrey with the same curious look.

"Of course, I would never keep something this juicy from you two." she smiled while motioning towards the compartment down the hall.

----------

"Alright Lily, I think you'll do fine. Just try to be as discrete as possible." Denise suggested as the train stopped and everyone prepared to get off.

"Okay." she said.

"Might be a little hard with her red hair and green eyes." Matt touched Lily's hair and showed Denise. "Which are quite lovely by the way."

"Um...thanks."

"Hmmm...You're right Matt. Maybe we should chop it all off." Denise said calmly.

Lily's eyes widened in horror. "What!? No, please don't!"

Denise laughed. "Just joking. Sorry, little humor."

Lily breathed relief as she stroked her reddish hair, Denise and Matt shook their heads in amusement as they led her off to the carriages heading up to the castle.

Denise and Matt stood on both sides of her, to ensure no one really sees her, and Lily felt a little awkward, like having two bodyguards, she laughed at the thought but her breath was taken away as she looked up at the magnificent castle before her.

"Wow." she said stunned.

"It's home." Denise smiled as they entered the front doors.

"It's beautiful." Lily awed in amazement. The high ceiling entry way with elegant picture frames scattered across the walls. The torches giving it a medieval look yet still comfortable. Lily sighed contented.

Their plan was going good as no one seemed to notice the new arrivee as they continued chatting about their holiday adventures. Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster gave his opening speech and allowed them to enjoy their feast.

Lily, once again amazed as she ate the delicious food while Matt and Denise kept look out.

Once dinner was over they showed Lily to the Headmaster's office.

"Licorice Wands!" Denise said.

The light stone gargoyle sprang to life as it twirled into a small staircase leading to a magnificent office filled with tiny little gadgets and pictures.

"Alright Lily, we'll wait outside." Denise said leading Matt back down the stairs.

Lily sat in the arm chair across from the headmaster's desk as she waited for him silently. She thought about what house she would get in and when could she get the materials needed to get for her classes, but her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Albus Dumbledore.

"Good evening Miss Evans." Dumbledore said kindly. His silver and purple robes sparkling with stars. His crystal blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Good evening headmaster." she said politely.

"I would just like to say welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and would like to compliment on the excellent, excellent grades from Beauxbatons." he smiled.

"Thank you."

"You should be very proud and it is very difficult, and very rare to come into this school so late in the year."

"Thank you." she replied again with a small smile.

"Anyways, I will need to sort you into your house so just one moment please while I get the sorting hat." he walked over to his back shelf and took a dirty old hat. "I will place this on your head, and then you will be sorted."

He lightly placed the tattered hat on her head as Lily waited for it to call a house. But she wished in her mind to be anything but Slytherin.

"Gryffindor!" it shouted causing Lily jump in surprise.

"Good! Good!" Dumbledore smiled as he took away the hat. "Gryffindor is a fine house. I am quite sure you will do well. Now Hagrid will take you into Hogsmeade tomorrow morning to collect your school things."

"Thank you Headmaster." She nodded her head and stood up.

"You're welcome, now off you go. It's a bit late. Now I believe Miss Edith and Mister Brawn are waiting downstairs. They will show you to Gryffindor Tower. Good night!"

"Good night sir." she called heading out the door. Lily walked into an eager Denise and Matt.

"Well??" Denise pushed the question. "What house are you in."

Lily decided to play a little revenge for that hair chopping comment. "Slytherin..."

"What!?" Matt and her said both shocked. Their mouths seemed to touch the floor.

"Slytherin! How the hell did you get into Slytherin!" Denise pestered.

"Problem?" she said with a shrug.

"Big problem! How the hell are we suppose to help you now. We do not associate with Slytherins." Denise said with a nasty look on her face, like getting a wif of dung.

Lily just started laughing. "I'm not in Slytherin! Goodness sake no! I'm in Gryffindor!"

Both Matt and Denise let their heads fall back as they sighed deeply. "Lily!" they called in annoyance.

"Don't ever joke about that. Gosh you scared me to death." Denise said putting her hand to her heart.

"Just kidding sheesh." Lily smiled.

"I do say that was pretty good. You were quite convincing to me." Matt patted Lily's shoulder.

"Thank you."

"Anyways, let's show her how to get to Gryffindor Tower." Denise shook her head leading the way.

"Alright." Lily laughed again.


	4. Chapter 4

Denise and Matt kindly showed me the easiest way to get to Gryffindor tower, but it still seemed difficult. Beauxbatons only had three floors, here they had seven! I do hope I don't get lost.

When I got to the girls dormitories, they seemed to be organized by year, and each girl had their own room. Denise motioned me to my dorm room that was across from hers.

"This is your dorm." Denise said happily showing me the room. It was huge! I had a double size four poster bed with crimson red sheets which looked warm and inviting. The pillows soft as silk. I had a good size mahogany wardrobe and vanity.

My window, equipped with a comfy seating had a lovely view of the Hogwarts Grounds and the nearby forest. I also noticed I had my own bathroom, beautifully decorated with white marble and elegant pictures.

"It's beautiful Denise!" I said in awe. She gave me a shrug and a smile.

"Obviously the best of the best here at Hogwarts have to have the best."

But looking around my lovely and comfortable room, I remembered my mother staying in that dirty sty, my stomach started to feel uneasy again. I sat on my soft bed looking a bit put out.

"Are you alright Lily?" Denise asked in concern.

"I just miss my mother, she is all alone. I can't wait for this year to be over so I can see her soon."

"Don't worry Lily, I'm sure your mother is fine."

"Thanks Denise."

"No problem." she smiled. "And for the surviving of this year, leave it all to Matt and me."

"I will." I smiled.

It was getting late as Denise bid me goodnight and went to her own dorm. I did all my night time routines before climbing into my new comfy bed waiting the next day. I was to get new materials for school, but remembered I didn't have money. I went into an uneasy sleep that night.

It was early morning on Tuesday when a loud knock was heard. I drowsily got up and looked at the grandfather clock in the corner. It read 5:00am. I went to open my door and came face to face with a very stern looking woman. I have never seen anyone stand so stiff before, with her mouth twisted into a perfect straight line. She gave me a look which made me stand straight as I looked back confused.

"Miss Evans, Hagrid is waiting in the hallway to take you to get your school books and materials for your classes today." She said even sterner.

"Um, alright, thank you?" I asked.

"Professor McGonagall, the Head of Gryffindor house and your transfiguration teacher. I will see you in class 8 'O'clock sharp, understood?" She said.

"Yes, Professor."

"Now hurry up and get dressed, you don't want to keep Hagrid waiting too long. Be ready in 5 minutes." and with that she turned and stiffly walked down the hall. I hurriedly brushed my teeth and dressed as I dashed downstairs and out of the common room to meet Hagrid with a happy smile on his face.

"Ye' ready? Let's get to it then." He said as we made our way towards the front doors and too the horseless carriages to take us to Hogsmeade.

Once we arrived at the small town, I shyly spoke. "Um...Hagrid, I don't have money with me to buy any of my school materials. I forget it at home." I looked down.

"Don't ye' worry there Lily, Dumbledore had informed me of ye' situation and has given me this here money." He held out a leather tied bag in his big hand. I opened the bag and my eyes widened as I looked at the several dozen galleons inside.

"Hagrid! I can't take it. That's too much!" I persisted and pushed the bag away. Hagrid just laughed a very loud laugh.

"Yes ye' can and ye' will. Professor Dumbledore said to think of it as one of them scholarship things or whatnot. Where we here provide for any of them students who be needing anything if they can't afford it." He placed the leather bag in my hand and I looked at him with a thankful smile.

"Thank you so much."

"Nope, we should be thanking ye' for getting them good grades." He smiled and directed me to the stores to get my school supplies.

-----

The day passed quickly as I got acquainted with my teachers and classes. Of course Denise and Matt helping me all the way.

The bell signaled the end of classes. Matt, Denise and I walked out of our arithmacy class and headed off to break. So far no one has noticed my presence. They all seemed to be caught up in their own lives.

"So what do you think of all the teachers so far? Denise asked as we strolled through the hallways.

"Well, I can't say much now, but they seem okay." I said.

"That's good then, my favorite's still professor Bridge, the Defense against the Dark arts professor." Matt happily said.

"Oh, I know, that's my favorite class." Denise agreed.

"I did find his class fun, everything is very hands on." I said but then quickly remembered my new defense against the dark arts book, I left it in arithmacy.

"I left something in arithmacy. Wait for me here, I'll only take a second." I hurriedly walked back to the empty classroom. Moments later I exited with book in hand, but walked in amidst of a struggle.

A boy in black robes had a spell cast upon him, a body-binding spell and was thrown against the floor. I looked to the caster and his friends who were laughing. My face showed disgust. The boy who threw the spell was about to cast another but I cut in.

"Leave him alone!" I demanded with such force. It caused all heads in the corridor to turn in wonder.

The one boy casting the spell faced me with amusement playing behind his round spectacles. "Excuse me?" he said calmly, as if he hadn't heard what I said.

I gave him a hard look. He was so tall and I noticed he was handsome too. His messy jet black hair seemed to fall elegantly across his angelic looking face. But I didn't let that distract me, I didn't back down. I stood my ground.

"I said leave him alone!"

"And why is that?" he smirked while crossing his muscular arms.

I just glared. "Because you're being an arrogant bastard, that's why." Students around me gasped and whispered. I gave them all annoyed stares and turned my attention back to the boy in front of me.

"Do you know who I am?" the handsome boy smiled.

"Obviously an arrogant bastard who can't hear clearly when I said it the first time." I claimed with confidence, I too crossed my arms. The side of my eyes caught glimpse of Denise and Matt who looked fearful. I ignored them as I looked back at the boy.

He slowly approached me and suddenly I realized how tall he really was. I felt my confidence slipping as I looked up. He towered over me with a mischievous grin. He lightly lifted my chin so I was looking directly into his hazel eyes.

"James Potter..." Now my confidence completely dropped as my eyes now shown fear. "...be sure to remember it."

He let his hand drop. I felt my body stiffen as he stepped back and looked me over and laughed. "Pristine." was what he said and with that he strutted down the corridor smirking.

Three of his friends both equally handsome and built looked to follow. One of them, with his well combed black hair and gray eyes laughed and patted my head. His other friend, slightly shorter with brownish hair and blue eyes was just laughing as they both followed James down the corridor.

I looked down as the students around me whispered and gossiped about my display just now. Denise and Matt hurriedly went to my side.

"Lily! What were you thinking!?" Denise said horrified.

"I-I-I don't know..." I sulked, but my attention was then caught by the fourth friend of the famous marauders. The strawberry blond haired boy gracefully walked over to help the fallen boy stand up.

"Are you alright Severus?" he said lightly.

"I am fine Remus thank you." Severus said strictly. He dusted off his black robes. "I still don't understand why you hang out with that bunch."

Remus just smiled softly and shrugged. I suddenly felt mesmerized by his kindness but was interrupted from my stare as he looked to me with no emotion in his eyes. He then walked gently in the direction of his friends. I stared after him.

"Lily?" Matt tapped my shoulder.

"Oh sorry." I quickly recovered and saw Severus approaching us.

"Thank you for what you did." I was shocked by the thank you and smiled. "But remember not to get into other peoples business next time, or you sure will regret it pristine." He then walked off. I wasn't sure if I should be grateful or offended.

"Slytherin." Denise coughed. Now I understood. Denise and Matt dragged me off to an empty classroom.

"Lily, now everyone is going to know you're a pristine and you just messed with the one person we told you not to mess with." Denise said.

"Now you have to watch out, knowing them, something's definitely going to happen." Matt said with his knowing face.

I sighed miserably and sat on an empty desk. "I'm as good as dead."

"You sure are." Denise and Matt said looking at her and shaking their heads.

But I wasn't really thinking about it so much, I had my mind fixed on the fourth Marauder named Remus...Remus Lupin I remember.

(A/N: Please review! Reviews make me smile :D)


	5. Chapter 5

Throughout the rest of the day Denise and Matt never left my side because of the looks of excitement and curiosity of the students as I passed the hallways.

"I think I should have just shut up." I said as we passed more gossiping faces towards the Great Hall for dinner. I buried my face in my hands, trying to avoid more onlookers.

"You have so much to learn Lily, but then again I think it's partly our fault." Denise said.

"We should have pointed out who James Potter and his lanky Marauders were. So we're sorry about that." Matt apologized.

"No, you guys did what you could to help me; it really was my fault because I shouldn't go off causing scenes, especially in this high class crazy school system you all have." I laughed nervously. I continued to glance around the halls as we entered the Great Hall, and in there was a deafening silence. I awkwardly stood in the middle between Denise and Matt. Everyone in the hall seemed to be immensely lost of words as I walked down the aisle towards the end of the Gryffindor table.

"So it is true." a Gryffindor girl whispered rather loudly to the dark haired boy sitting next to her.

"It is." he replied with the same loud whisper.

"Another pristine to play with." she laughed, and other followed.

"This sure will be fun." they all said together as I closed my eyes and rushed to sit down.

I immediately banged my head down on the table.

"This sure won't be fun for me." I murmured. Denise and Matt just patted my back.

"Well at least eat something Lily; you will surely need your strength. I have a feeling, with the incident earlier, something's bound to happen, and its going to happen fast." she said while plating food for me. I lazily looked up, and saw faces still looking at me as if I was the most fascinating thing in the world and gave them all an annoyed look as they sniggered and went back to gossiping.

I sighed once more and took Denise's advice and began to eat. Even with the constant staring I was able to finish most of my meal in peace, well that is until I poured myself some pumpkin juice.

Once the transparent orange liquid filled my goblet, it exploded and I let out a scared yelp while the contents splattered all over my face and soaked through my uniform.

Still holding the now empty goblet in my hand, I blindly blinked away the juice from my eyes and looked around the great hall. Everywhere, smiles and laughter emerged from these high-classed, arrogant students, all pointing their fingers at me.

I continued my search around the hall, now my eyes darting down towards the center of the Gryffindor table, to the four boys sitting perfectly two by two across from each other. Equally evil smirks, and muffled laughter emerged from three of the socially driven individuals. James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew all shared in my humiliation as I glared at them in anger. But quickly I let my eyes take a glance at the fourth, Remus Lupin who continued eating his dinner, no emotion shown on his handsome face again. My face lightened.

He's so different from the other three, I questioned myself and pondered to why he would be sucked into such a foul group of evil pranksters.

"Those Marauders, I didn't expect that fast." Denise said with her widened and surprised eyes. I turned to look at her. Some of my juice had gotten on her and Matt who was wiping the side of his face.

"Well you said they work fast." I replied quite unemotionally now. I tried to wipe as much of the sticky pumpkin juice from my face with the back of my hand. Matt handed me his napkin, knowing clearly it'll work better, but it was still not much help since practically the upper-half, waist up, was soaked, even my hair. And I was sticky, really sticky. I shuttered.

"But here comes McGonagall now." Matt said quickly, pointing to the stiff teacher walking in swift strides towards the center of Gryffindor table. Without word she looked to the three Marauders who were now just smiling. They gracefully stood up and followed the professor out through the grand doors of the Great Hall still laughing to themselves from the recent incident.

"Detention, as per usual." Denise shook her head. "Like it really does anything."

I looked over to Remus who slowly stood up and followed the footsteps of his friends.

"Why is he going, it doesn't seem like he did anything wrong?" I asked quietly to Denise and Matt.

"Think of the Marauders as a whole Lily, if one goes down they all go down." Denise answered.

"All for one and one for all." Matt shrugged as he helped me wiped down the table.

"Oh." I said. It was all I could say. I guess I somehow admired their loyalty to each other, but all was forgotten as the hall still whispered some laughs at past event. I let out a big sigh.

"Dinner is practically over anyways, so lets get you cleaned up." Denise patted my shoulder and motioned me to stand as the three of us rushed out of the still amused Great Hall.

---

"I will forever be scarred by pumpkin juice." I said stepping out of my bathroom. I met Denise who sat cross-legged on my silky crimson four post bed. With a good shower I was able to get the contents of juice off. I joined Denise.

"Do I even need to ask if this is just the beginning?" I ran my hand through my damp red hair, trying air it out. Denise gave me a sad smile.

"No, because it is only the beginning….I hadn't expected them to act this quickly, so I'm honestly surprised, Matt and I. And I'm afraid we both can't predict what will happen tomorrow, or even tonight."

"Denise…Recently my life has been unpredictable, my parent's sudden divorce, moving back to England after being away half my life, strange and unpleasant apartment issues, and coming into this bizarre, crazed and completely insane school that cares so much about how much money my family has, I can't predict either what will happen." I said recapping my most recent events.

"But I can tell you now, my mother is working so hard to make sure our lives are as smooth as possible, even after a divorce she's still able to work, even after coming to England and living in a pig sty, mistaken for an apartment, she still works. She is so strong, and because of what she's done for me and what she's been through, I have to be strong too."

Denise smiled at me, admiration shown in her face.

"So that why, no matter how unpredictable my life will be here, I won't give up, I won't stop standing up for myself because of my background. And I certainly will not give in to those crazy Marauders no matter how many times they torture me. And I know!" I said putting my hand up so Denise wouldn't interrupt.

I know with the whole social status ladder and such but that doesn't matter to me anymore, I have to do this, for my mom, and for myself." I said with such determination.

"And you know what Lily, I admire you so much right now and I want to let you know that, Matt and I will help you, be there for you, so you won't have to go in this completely alone. We have your back one hundred percent." Denise smiled and I was overwhelmed with happiness.

I gave her a tight hug. "Thanks Denise, so much for everything you've done for me since I came here." We pulled away and she looked me in the eyes.

"You don't have to thank me at all Lily, because even if Matt and I haven't me you, and some other student from, Merlin knows where." She laughed, "And goes telling off the most influential boy in school, we would still have their back because, it's the right thing to do."

"And that's what makes you two extremely great people." I said with a bright smile. Then there was a light ding dong, echoing throughout my room.

"Oh yes, well Lily that is the first night bell signaling for all of us in Gryffindor tower, boys and girls, that we have ten minutes to be in our own rooms, and in bed." Denise explained as the sound stopped and several muffled footsteps could be heard in the hallway.

"So the second bell will ring for…?" I asked.

"All the lights to be out." Denise finished for me as she got off the bed. "Now I'll wish you goodnight Lily, and please be careful tonight for our highly esteemed and social student body know of your existence now pristine." She laughed and jokingly pointed an accused finger at me.

"Thank you I will." I laughed too.

"And remember if you need me I'm across the hall, so rest up because tomorrow is a big day. Goodnight!" She said with a smile and a wave and exited my dormitory and walked swiftly to her own.

I sighed and walked over to my door and locked it. I knew there was a certain spell I can cast upon the door that will allow only me to open it, and others can't, even with the unlocking charm. But for right now I just locked it normally, I'd have to make a mental note to visit the library which I still have no idea where it is, and look it up.

I made a quick turn around the room, making sure everything is put back in its original spot. I also double checked to make sure I had everything ready for tomorrow. I smiled to myself as I mentally checked everything off. I was ready for tomorrow.

Climbing into the warm crimson sheets of my four poster bed, I hid my wand under my pillow, just for safe keeping and if any mysterious happenings that might take place tonight, I wanted to be prepared. So after a few more minutes I heard the second ding dong, and I slowly faded into a dreamless sleep, eager for what tomorrow has to bring.

--

I woke early the next morning, not because of my alarm, or a random nightmare, but I smelled something. I sat up quickly, wand in hand; I scanned the room quickly, from my vanity, to my closed bathroom door. It was five am.

I sniffed the air again.

To be honest it wasn't a bad smell at all, it smelled really nice actually. I sniffed again and I smelled a floral strawberry like smell, almost like a perfume. It was very faint but I could surely tell it was there.

Confused and cautious I tip toed out of bed to my closed bathroom door. Slowly I opened the mahogany polished door and peered inside. Not a thing in sight. I also went to double check my front door which was still locked. I scratched the back of my neck. I was probably thinking way too much, it was might have just been Denise's perfume, she was here last night. I inhaled a deep breath and decided to climb back into bed, I'd catch a few more hours of sleep before I got ready for breakfast.

But an extra hour of sleep wasn't exactly my best bet today because I ended up over sleeping.

I frantically scrambled out of bed when I heard Denise calling and knocking for me to wake up. Breakfast had already started twenty minutes ago.

"Lily!" Denise who was barely audible through the door called. "We still have to get down there; we only have fifteen minutes left! Also Matt's waiting downstairs for us!"

"Okay! Wait! I'm trying to find my toothbrush, uniform, and shoes which seem to be all missing! Why don't you just go on without me, I'll just skip breakfast!" I shouted back.

My stomach growled. "Oh shut up." I mumbled while tapping my stomach. "I know you're hungry."

"Are you sure Lily? Why don't I help you?" Denise offered. I sighed. I didn't want her to miss breakfast because I couldn't find my school stuff.

"It's okay Denise, please just go with Matt to breakfast, I'll see you in Transfiguration!" I told her as I went to my knees and looked under my bed. Nothing.

"Okay then, if you say so." She said one last time before I heard her footsteps go down the hall, slowly fade.

I sighed in frustration as I continued my search for my missing stuff. I opened my wardrobe and quickly shoved through all my clothes, to the very back. Success!

"Yes!" I said happily pulling out my Gryffindor Uniform. I looked to the bottom of my wardrobe and found my missing shoes, and strangely, my toothbrush had been shoved in one of the openings.

"Merlin this school is paranoid." I said to myself as I quickly got dressed and brushed my teeth. I might still be able to make the last five minutes of breakfast. I hoped as I grabbed my book bag and ran out of the common room towards the Great Hall.

I stopped in mid run as I scanned the surroundings. Where was the great hall again? "Ah!" I screamed to myself as I paced around, trying to find a familiar route. After a minute of running I somehow ended up finding the right path to the great hall. I was halfway there when suddenly I heard that bell ding dong again signaling the end of breakfast.

"Ah no! I cried out as students bustled and chatted out of the great hall. I sighed and leaned against the stone wall as students noticed my presence and started smirking. I rolled my eyes as I maneuvered through the crowd trying to get to transfiguration on time.

I tried turning the corner and collided into a solid object, or solid body. I fell back against the floor, causing stirs of laughter to emerge from passing students. I stared up at a smirking figure, jet black hair with round glasses. He crossed his arms. "Good morning pristine." James Potter greeted.

"I hope that's not how you do your morning greetings everyday." I muttered, getting back up and straightening out my clothes. I looked up to his smirking face. I also noticed Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew smiling behind him, but no Remus in sight. I felt my spirit die a little. But I was brought back to the boy in front of me.

"No I don't, but for you I might make an exception, it is rather fun." He challenged me. I glared.

"Oh, you are so kind." I said sarcastically as I tried to move past him but he moved in front of me, blocking my escape.

"Hey, hey!" he exclaimed with a playful smile. "Don't I get a good morning?"

"No." I said plainly trying to get past him, Transfiguration was going to start in minutes and I didn't want this guy making me late. But he kept in front of me with that same smile.

"Now that's not very nice of you pristine, you could at least show some manners." I tried to push through him but he kept his routine of getting in front of me, Sirius and Peter laughed at his antics.

"Let me through! I'm going to be late, and you are two if you keep this up!" I shouted as I noticed the hallway now had less students roaming.

"Well that won't be a problem for me, but for you maybe." He laughed. I was getting frustrated as I tried to push through him. It was true, I was convinced that if either of the Marauders walked in late, they would immediately be excused, but if I did, I'd probably get detention, so I had to get to class, and fast. Time was running out, by the looks of it, I only had less than six minutes.

"Let me through!" I said again.

"What's the magic word." He played, tapping my face with his finger. I slapped his hand away.

"Shove off!"

"I don't think so." Causing Sirius and Peter to laugh harder.

"Please!" I yelled finally. I was ready to pull out my wand.

"Nope, that's not it either."

"Ah! Then what the hell is it!?" I pulled out my wand and he crossed his arms. Can his smirk get any bigger?

"I thought manners were just lacking, but I didn't think you'd be slow either."

"Bastard." I mumbled to myself as I let a frustrated breath out and racked my brain for whatever the hell the magic word was and finally got it.

"Fine, good morning!"

"Now you're catching on." He smiled again and moved to the side.

"Finally, you arrogant prat." I said relieved as I rushed past the three smirking Marauders.

"Oh and one more thing pristine!" James called out, I knew I should have just ignored it, but it was instinct to turn around when someone called me, even if it was a stupid name like pristine.

"What now?" I said impatiently turning, and immediately regretted turning as I tripped over someone's leg, which seemed to belong to Sirius, and sent me flying forward, flat on my face. Bursts of laughter echoed in my ear as I groaned in pain. I felt like the wind had just been knocked out of me and I couldn't bring myself to get up.

"Well, that was about it, thank you for your lovely time, see you in Transfiguration." I heard James say, tapping my leg with his foot as I also heard their laughter and footsteps slowly fade away. I was left alone in the hallway now. A minute later I pushed myself up from the ground, and regained some composure. I grabbed my book bag and quickly stood up. But at that very moment, I heard the ding dong. First period had started.

"Perfect." I muttered to myself as I raced down the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

"Punctuality Miss Evans." Professor McGonagall said sternly. "I suggest you practice it."

"Yes Professor." I bowed my head down in embarrassment for being exactly four minutes late.

"I understand your situation, you are a new student and this is a new school, but you should make the effort to be here on time. I make no exceptions, I hope you remember that." she continued scolding me in front of the entire class which most were snickering at my humiliation.

I could already feel the piercing stares of the three Marauders that had made me late. But I didn't dare look at them, It would only show my anger and I believed that was what they wanted.

"Now go find a seat and copy down the notes on the board. I will not excuse you from your next class if you do not finish in time so I suggest you write quickly. Remember Miss Evans, Punctuality." I nodded dumbly as I turned, looking for an empty seat and saw one at the very back. It was perfect! I thought. Anywhere away from my overly uptight socialite classmates was perfect.

I quickly walked and saw Denise and Matt with confused faces that read, what happened? I didn't want to get in anymore trouble from the professor so I mouthed to them that I'd tell them later as I made my way to the back seat. I decided to dare a glance at the Marauders to my right and noticed that the group was now complete.

The fourth Marauder, Remus Lupin was now staring plainly, if not again blankly, at Professor McGonagall who continued to right more notes. I lingered on him for another moment before I turned and saw James Potter glance at me with a satisfied smirk and he raised a single eyebrow like a challenge. I just rolled my eyes, sent him a deadly glare and resumed my journey to the back of the classroom.

I sighed with content as I removed my robe and slung it on the empty desk next to me. I then began to take notes.

After an hour of class, I had finally caught up with the notes and was about to pack up when I noticed something wrong. Something very wrong. My eyes went wide as the bell rang.

"Okay Lily, we're never leaving your side again. What the hell happened?" Denise said as she approached me in the back of the classroom.

"Uh, it was. . I'll tell you guys in the common room later tonight okay?"

"Oh alright, but we're walking you to class now." Denise said trying to help me pack my things. "Matt's waiting in the hallway, we should get going."

"Uh no!" I said a little to quickly. "I still need to finish some of the notes. Just a paragraph left, you two go on." I nudged her not to pack my things yet.

"You can borrow mine later, its fine; you're going to be late."

"No, please, I'm almost done." I pretended rewriting the last two sentences again and smiled up at Denise. "I have this pet peeve where I have to finish things myself. You two go on, give me five minutes I'll run to Charms."

Denise gave me a baffled expression. But my eyes pleaded for her to continue on without me just this time. "If you say so, but hurry up okay, and be careful?" She was concerned for me and I felt a little guilt as I nodded my head a bit too fast and copied my sentences again. Denise left the classroom, as well as the rest of my classmates. Professor McGonagall had gone up to her office as well.

But to make sure I was completely alone, I scanned the room again, and when all was clear I went into a panic mode.

"I'm going to kill him." I muttered venomously as I placed both of my hands on the side of my chair and tried to stand up but found I just couldn't. Those Marauders thought it would be funny if they put super glue on my seat. After a few failed attempts I cursed. "Damn James Potter!" I sighed in frustration. It was hopeless.

I stopped trying to stand up and thought of my options. I could either be subject to humiliation by dragging the chair around with me to class, or I could be subject to humiliation by having a torn skirt revealing my oh so personal bottom. Neither were looking good for me but I faced the truth that it was going to be embarrassing. I decided on the second one.

Closing my eyes, I stood up really fast and heard the rip of my dark gray skirt. "Damn." I muttered as I felt behind me for the rip. I turned my head to look and saw a good portion of the fabric shredded, pieces stuck to the oak chair and I felt flushed, embarrassed, and utterly mortified.

I cursed and went to look for my robe and realized it was missing. "Oh. My. God." I looked around swiftly for my black robe and continued to curse.

"Damn Potter, damn robe, damn glue, damn, damn, damn. .." I continued to say, almost like a chant as I clamped my hands behind my skirt and tried to figure out how to conceal it. At that moment, I completely loathed James Potter, the rich and pompous ringleader of the Marauders. "I'm not just going to kill him, I'm going to bring him back and kill him again and again!" I kept cursing him.

"Who are you going to kill?" a voice said behind me and I almost had a panic attack as I turned around, trying to cover my skirt with my hands. I looked to face the person whom the voice had belonged to and I my eyes widened in horror. Utter horror.

Remus Lupin was standing less than two feet away from me. All I could do was gulp as my hands tightened around the rip. "Um. . .kill? No one, I'm just talking to myself. I do that a lot." I laughed nervously and cursed in my head instead at what a stupid thing to say. I felt my cheeks getting warm and I knew they were red too. "Nevermind. . .I?"

I wanted to ask what he was doing here but he took a large step forward. He was tall, not as tall as James Potter, but close enough. I could now get a good glimpse of his almost clear, blue eyes that seemed endless. I wondered why I hadn't noticed before? Maybe because I was never this close to him. His strawberry-blonde hair was cut short, but he let strands of hair fall over his eyes as he stared at me with no expression again. I was shy and looked down at my black mary janes and opened my mouth to speak.

But before I could, I saw movement and he was removing his pitch black Gryffindor robe over his head. I took a nervous step back and felt a desk behind me. "What are you doing?" I asked mortified.

After removing the garment from his body, he straightened out his tie and uniform that was hidden beneath. He unwrinkled the robe and held it out to me. "You have a rip in your skirt right?" he said bluntly motioning his hand to where I held my two hands. I still couldn't read his expression but I knew my cheeks were flushing red as I stared with wide eyes. I was starting to feel that the color would stay permanent.

I was speechless as he placed his robe in my hands and turned, throwing his school bag over his shoulder. "Wait!" I finally regained some composure. He turned around with another blank expression. "I can't possibly take this?" I questioned him. He just shrugged.

"Its fine." he said so lightly, it was almost mysterious and exited the classroom without another word.

I stood there stunned for a moment. I held his robe in my hands and blushed. Deciding that time was not on my side and this was the only temporary until I could head back upstairs for lunch to change. So I nervously but quickly put Remus' robe on. I slid my hands through the arms openings and slipped my head through the top. It dropped a few inches to the floor. He really was tall, I thought to myself as I tried to adjust the robe to better fit me.

After doing all I could with it, I felt shy. I breathed in his scent, it was a very vibrant scent that tickled my nose, but it smelled good. And most importantly, it covered my embarrassing rip. I went over to my desk, gathering a bundle of the fabric up so I wouldn't trip and gathered all of my things. Once I reached the door, I heard that horrid sound again. The bell. Ding dong.

I was beginning to loathe that bell as I rushed towards the charms classroom.

**X-X-X**

"What's the word I'm looking for Miss Evans." the tiny Professor Flitwick said firmly. For a teacher so tiny, he sure was intimidating as he stood on a pile of books behind his desk.

I pursed my lips as I thought of the word.

"Ah yes, punctuality!" he said, emphasizing the word punctuality. "I highly suggest you learn the word and practice its meaning."

"I understand professor." I was now feeling annoyed. Again I was the center of attention to all of my classmates who were having a blast at my expense. Especially James Potter and his lanky Marauders, minus one, I added quickly. Again I felt their piercing stares the most but I refused to look at them as the professor spoke.

"Good, now go find a seat quickly, you already missed our wrist exercises so if you get stiff, take that as your punishment for being six minutes late."

I closed my eyes and nodded and looked to find a seat. I saw one in the back again and decided today, the back was the best. But as a new precaution, I looked down at my seat before I sat. It was clean and non-sticky. I looked over my shoulder to catch James Potter looking at me. It wasn't smug, no smirk was expressed on his handsome face, or any cocky smile. he just looked confused. And that made me confused, but I knew I was staring too long and took my seat and stared at the spots on my oak desk, but I could still feel his stare penetrating my barrier.

_Remember, idiot, evil_. I thought to myself amused. But something about that stare made me uncomfortable as I listened to Professor Flitwick's lecture on the proper wrist movements when using the incantation _aguamenti._

I looked to see James' attention was back to the Professor as well. _Strange boy_.

I glanced over to Denise and Matt who were giving me unsure looks as to what have I been doing for the past two hours to get me in trouble by two teachers, in a row. I nodded and mouthed again that I would explain everything in full, excruciating detail later. Right now I needed to concentrate on charms, not being late for my next class, and how I was going to give a very pricey payback to a certain Marauder leader. . .

**X-X-X**

The stupid ding dong bell rang and I made sure I was not late for Care of Magical Creatures. Denise and Matt were still packing their things as I just finished.

"Nice robes pristine." someone said promptly, a voice that I was beginning to distinguish very easily. James Potter wasn't looking at me, he seemed to be pretending to browse the books on the shelf behind my desk.

"Yeah, well nice super glue asshole." I shot back as I turned to meet Denise and Matt who were now waiting for me by the door, but he touched my shoulder. I turned swiftly to face him. He had his confident expression back on his face and there was a tiny smile fighting its way at the corner of his mouth.

"Touchy aren't we? Didn't we just have a discussion about manners? Tsk, tsk. ..Have you forgotten already?"

"A discussion? Right, the one where I could care less about what you said." Crossing my arms, I gave him a sarcastic smile and resumed my journey to the front. "So if you'll excuse me, I have a class to get to."

As I was walking with Denise and Matt who kept shooting glances between us, James called out. "Oh right. Punctuality pristine, don't forget it!"

I turned my face and shot him a death glare that would have killed him where he was standing and walked out the door, an echo of his laughter filling my ears. _There certainly was going to be payback, major payback_.

**X-X-X**

"Lily, I would just like to say, as your new friend. What in the world could you have possibly done in the time span of what? Two and a half hours? Cause so much trouble? And with James Potter no less?" Denise, Matt and I were on our way to Care of Magical Creatures. We walked along the stone path towards the edge of the forbidden forest. Denise was giving me a stern look as well as a I told you what happens when we leave you alone look. "Did you have a death wish?"

"I'm sorry Denise, I just thought I could handle them on my own first." I almost tripped on the last stone step as we approached the rest of the class gathering at the edge. "I just hadn't expected them to be this deranged."

"What happened though?" Matt piped in.

I gave a long sigh. "Someone hid my robes this morning and I couldn't find my toothbrush. Then I was late for breakfast because I got lost. And most fortunate, please insert sarcasm here, I ran into James Potter and he bumped me. Saying I was ill-mannered for not wishing him a good morning, tripped me and I was late."

"What a lovely morning." Matt laughed but went quickly silent as Denise gave him a stern look.

"All over a good morning?" Denise shook her head. "What a moron."

"I'm not done yet, the best part yet." I rolled my eyes. "Super glued my seat and stole my robe."

"All in two and a half hours. I'm amazed, either he sees you as a real challenge or something else." Denise gave me a quizzical look, causing me to look away.

"Something else?"

"Yeah, something else, but I don't know if that's a good or bad thing." I didn't know how to respond to that comment. "By the way, whose robes are those if the Marauders stole yours?" Denise gave a hard stare, looking at my not so fitting robes which hid my feet.

I blushed a deep crimson, but I never gave an answer as the Professor calling for everyone's attention.

"Attention class! Everyone gather round over here!" Professor Berret motioned for the class to look his direction. On the floor before him were dozens of tiny metal tins filled with what looked like sand.

"What's with the sand?" a random student spoke.

"Michael, its feed, not sand." The professor seemed a bit impatient.

"What do we need feed for?" another spoke.

"Goodness, what class is this?" Professor Berret, he ran a hand through his short hair. "For your assignment today, you will be feeding Diricawls."

A loud rumble of groans escaped mouths of students not wanting to do the work.

"That's disgusting"

"I don't want to get my hands dirty."

"These are designer gloves Professor Berret!"

"My father won't appreciate this."

Several students complained and Professor Berret just rolled his eyes and continued his instructions. I copied the gesture and gave annoyed stares to my fellow classmates. I never thought I could roll my eyes so many times in a class period.

"What's the point in buying gloves at all if you're not going to use them?" I whispered to Denise and Matt. They both just shrugged their shoulders.

"Showing off of course."

"Stupid."

"But rich and can do what they please."

"As I'm starting to realize goes around here a lot." I had to roll my eyes once more. It was ridiculous.

Professor Berret asked everyone to each grab a small bucket of feed despite the numerous protests from the students. "Now follow me 'round to the cages!" he shouted, leading us along the edge of the forest. We reached a small grove tucked in a few yards of the forest. There I saw several cages full of short birds all squawking wildly.

"Are those dodo birds?" I asked quizzically.

"Right you are Miss Evans! Or they are a form of dodo birds, these are called Diricawls. But anyone mind explaining what dodo birds are?" Professor Berret looked hopeful to the rest of the class before giving me a nod to explain. Suddenly dozens of eyes were on me. I felt their intense stares as if I was one of the caged birds. A pair of intense eyes more distinguishable, I shot a quick glance to James Potter who was raising a challenging brow.

"Dodo birds, referred to by most muggles as an extinct and flightless bird. I remember as a kid, it was a joke that my former teacher told me that when all ran out of the classroom to go to recess. She said we were all like dodo birds trying to fly, which was, well a contradiction." I weakly smiled, staring at one of the tree branches on the far end of the grove.

"Very good, very good!" Professor Berret was beaming at me, and the rest of the students, well they weren't exactly welcoming.

"Pristine, know-it-all." several murmurs erupted around me. I felt like screaming.

"But as you can see they are not extinct. Diricawls have an ability, unaware to muggles. That ability is to vanish at will whenever danger is near, usually bursting into an array of feathers. This ability has caused the wide-belief of it being extinct to muggles."

He drabbled on about the cause of the 'extinction' to the Diricawls, but my arm was being tugged at by Denise.

"You never answered my question." Denise whispered, she pulled me towards the back of the crowd of students. "But I guess I don't need an answer since I just figured it out myself."

"Huh?" I asked stupidly. She let go of my arm, placing her hands on her hips, giving me a questioning stare.

"How in the world did you end up wearing Remus Lupin's robes?"


	7. Chapter 7

All I could do was gulp and stare awkwardly at Denise, her expression just as confused as I was. The only response I could formulate in my mind was "Right."

"Right?" she pressed.

"Right."

"Lily." she sighed. I still couldn't come up with a decent enough answer. How was I suppose to explain to her that Remus Lupin popped out of nowhere, handed me his robe and strode off. But at the moment I was more curious as to how Denise could tell it was his.

"Okay, but first how did you know?"

Denise actually laughed at my response which I found odd. She scratched her head and gave me a shy grin. "It's a strange habit I've developed over the years." she spoke warily. "I can distinguish between clothes, as in I can spot a fake brand, a real brand, customs or cheap brands. It's very weird." And I gave her a strange look, but a reassuring smile.

"You can tell the difference between robes?" I started to giggle.

"Fine robes and such, but yes."

"That's a first for me, but a reasonable answer none the less."

"For example, the robes you are wearing from what I've noticed are custom made." Denise took a step forward and tugged on the right arm sleeve of Remus' robes. She rolled up the hem and motioned me to take a closer look.

'R. J. Lupin' was neatly threaded with gold along the hem of the sleeve. "Oh." was all I could say.

"Also..." She continued examining the black robes. "You can tell there is a slight shine to the robe, which can determine its quality. These robes are of high grade threads, as you can feel the texture is very smooth unlike the standard set they tell us to get at Madam Malkins which are rough. Me for example, my skin is sensitive to rough fabrics, so I have higher graded threads. But I admit, not as fine as these robes." I ran my fingers across the fabric; it was indeed smooth and not as brittle or scratchy as mine.

"There is also another difference to this robe." Denise said with a slight twinkle in her eye at her discovery. She casually pointed to the crest. I looked down. I only saw the Gryffindor House Crest, the lion in the middle with a knight's head on the top with intricate details surrounding the symbols.

"Look closely." Denise pointed. I examined the crest more closely and looked to Denise' robes as a guideline, and that was when I noticed the difference. Right above the lion and small knight's head, there was a joker's hat hanging lazily on the top. While on Denise's there was a moon and star.

"See it?"

"Yes, there really is a difference." Denise smiled at my answer. "It's the symbol for Marauders, the joker's hat, only the four of them have that custom crest."

"Well you do have an eye for detail. I would have never guessed." I admitted, looking back at her smiling face.

"That and its odd that he is the only one not wearing his robes." Denise tilted her head to the far left where the Marauders were now situated.

James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew were all leaning casually against a massive tree trunk, while Remus was sitting cross-legged on the floor reading a DADA book. Neither of them were paying attention as Professor Berret drabbled on about Diricawls, but then again, neither was I or anybody else. But to what Denise pointed out, Remus was in fact, not wearing his robes. His gray vest hugging nicely to his chest, his crisp white sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and his red tie was loose and askew. All in all, he was very, very handsome and I felt my cheeks warming and looked back to Denise who was eyeing me curiously.

"But you still haven't answered my second question Lily."

"Oh." I cursed my self for my constant blushing; by the end of the day I knew I would have stained red cheeks.

"I'm just curious as to how you, a person he barely knows, managed to spark some gesture from him, while it's a rarity to be seen by us." she casually leaned against one of the thousands of trees that surrounded us. "Remus Lupin is the only Marauder with little words. It's a miracle for anybody to get more than ten words out of him during conversation or to have him even acknowledge our existence. He always seems to be off in his own world. I swear, the boy only reads, nods, eats, and sleeps. Never have I heard of anyone getting more out of him than that, and you managed to snag his fine robes! I'm curious." she smiled in almost admiration.

"I would tell you too Denise, but I honestly don't know either. He just gave me his robe when he bluntly pointed out the huge rip in my skirt. But that was it, he just walked away. I don't really get him." I finally admitted. There were things about Remus Lupin that sparked my curiosity. His silence, but gentleness he gives off really touches me. Oh Merlin, what's happening to me?

"And to us all, he still remains a mystery. I guess the Marauders are the only people who know."

"From my observations, he doesn't seem to quite fit, into that group." I hesitantly asked. The other three were egotistical bastards, while he was the quiet one.

"Yes, I suppose, but that doesn't matter here." she laughed. "His status says he fits perfectly."

"He does."

"Everybody! Enough chatter!" Waking all the students from their bored splendor, the professor finally managed to gather everyone's attention. "Now you will get into pairs and I will assign each one of you a Diricawl. Your assignment today is to just feed and record their behaviors."

Several students shuffled into pairs. Denise and I paired up while Matt went and paired off with a Ravenclaw named Nicholas Pan. The Marauders of course dispersed into pairs James and Sirius, Remus and Peter. When everyone was settled, Professor Berret made another note to our assignment. "Remember, everyone please take this part seriously. Diricawls are very sensitive creatures; the slightest fright and they will vanish, or explode into an array of feathers. So please take caution!" Murmurs erupted and everyone went to their respectable spots.

It seemed he was just pronouncing another opportunity for something bad to happen. I just had an itching feeling as Denise and I went to one of the open cages.

"It's actually sort of cute." Denise admitted with a cheeky smile. "His eyes all twitchy, aw." she cooed, stroking its head gently.

"You're so strange." I said laughing, handing her a palm full of feed. We spent the next few minutes feeding the Diricawl. All we observed and noted was he kept twitching.

"We have a spastic Diricawl." I proclaimed, petting the black feathers, his eyes went cross-eyed. We both laughed, but suddenly something flew out of nowhere, fast and hard, directly at our birds head. Frightened, our bird blew up into a pile of colorful feathers and smoke.

Denise and I continually coughed, brushing away stray feathers from our view, and we stared in shock, our mouths ajar. We heard a bundle of laughter around us, and a shuffling of feet. We turned to see James Potter and Sirius Black holding a tree for support as they laughed themselves to a heap on the floor, and right next to them was a chuckling Peter Pettigrew, a blank Remus Lupin, three girls, two of which were giggling. I recognized one of the girls to be the one I met on the train a few days ago, Samantha Madison, the other giggling girl had curly pitch black hair, an amused smirk plastered on her pretty face while a bored expression was placed on the third girl with straight blonde hair.

My eyes narrowed to the group of socialite students. To my right Denise was just as furious, her eyes were shooting daggers to the two girls who continued to smile challengingly.

"What the hell was that for?!" Denise shouted at the laughing group, they finally hushed their giggles and continued their smirking. I saw Denise clench one of her fists, her other hand ready to pull out her wand. Matt suddenly came to our side, he whispered something in Denise's head and she calmed.

"My hand slipped." Samantha spoke innocently, then she burst into a fit of giggles, but she quickly piped down as Professor Berret came rushing to us.

"What happened here?" he asked, oblivious to everything around him. I didn't blame him; he was on the other side of the grove. "Miss Evans, Miss Edith, I told you to take precaution, I thought you understood that. I'm sorry, but II have to take away your participation points for today's lesson. I stated clearly, you have to be careful, they are very sensitive creatu-"

"But Professor! It wasn't our fault; some people thought it was funny to throw their bucket at our Diricawl's head!" I reasoned with him. It was unfair that Denise and I had to lose points over something that wasn't our fault. But he shook his head in no.

"I'm sorry Miss Evans; I didn't see what happened-"

"Professor it was Samantha and Monica who caused our bird to explode, Lily and I are telling you the truth!" Denise pitched in, trying to convince the teacher that we were innocent.

"Again, I am sorry to both of you; there is nothing I can do since I wasn't present. You can regain those points later on, but for now you and Miss Edith will sit this assignment out." he bowed his head in pity, but quickly went to our empty cage. He whipped out his wand to clean out the feathers and went back to help other students with their birds, even though no one was paying attention, they were all intrigued at the scene before them.

Glaring venomously at all these students, I breathed in deeply and turned my attention to the satisfied faces of Samantha and the other girl now named Monica. "What have I possibly done to you?" I spoke in a deadly whisper.

"Being here for starters." she crossed her arms and continued with her confident smiling. I wanted to rip that smile off her face. "But most importantly, lying to us all, did you really think you could keep hidden from us, you think us that daft. I knew exactly who you were when we met, and even though we were going to expose you, I do thank you, your way was entertainingly better."

"What is wrong with all of you? So what if I'm a new or someone doesn't have as much money as the other, who cares if I'm not as rich. It shouldn't matter."

"You really don't know anything do you Pristine." James Potter took an opportunity to pipe in. His face was mocking me. "It means everything. You should have looked at what you were getting into before you came here. That's stupidity on your part."

"I didn't have a choice!" I yelled, angry at all their arrogance.

"Well now you do. You don't like us, and we obviously don't like you. The exit is just over there." James smirked; his eyes twinkled with delight as he pointed his finger to the right. Beyond the trees at a far distance was Hogwarts Castle, and the front gates leading into the unknown. He crossed his arms, challenging me. "Go and make everybody happy, but then again, this is way too much fun for us; we rarely get a bitch to play around with."

I wanted to jump and attack him, but Matt grabbed me around the waist, preventing me from launching myself at the now laughing James Potter. "You disgusting, foul, loathsome asshole." I cursed rapidly, trying to escape Matt's arms, but he held me back. I was gripping my wand hard. Students around us murmured at what was unfolding before them.

"Feisty one." he taunted me as I struggled against Matt while Denise held her wand out at him.

"You've said enough James." she glared, her wand pointed directly at his face but before he could speak, Samantha spoke up.

"I say Denise, Matt." She walked forward, interrupting both of them, she breathed a sigh. "Hanging around with this little Pristine is not very good for image now, is it?" Denise lowered her wand and stared at Samantha.

"We've had enough of your foolish games and I don't give a damn what you think anymore Sam."

"Pity, like it matters though." she gave another confident smirk, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "You weren't that high up on the social ladder anyways, but still, you shouldn't degrade yourselves any further, now that's just being pathetic."

I couldn't believe any of this was happening. These people were venom, poisoning anyone who was below them. It made me sick. Matt let go of me, preparing to hold Denise back now. I was angry, but I knew fighting them, even how satisfying it would be to pound them to a bloody pulp, we had to play the next move carefully. While I stepped forward too, my foot met with a large circular rock and I thanked my mom for soccer when I was six.

It happened all too quickly, but I had to act fast before Denise pounced on Samantha. In the matter of a few seconds, picking up the slack of Remus' robes, freeing a bit of my leg, I roughly kicked the rock to my left, aiming directly towards the cage holding three large Diricawls. All that was seen or heard were three distinctive squawks and explosions with an array of different colored feathers and smoke floating in the crisp, cold air.

Denise had her wand pointing at Samantha's throat, while Matt's hands were on her arm, and the rest of the Marauders and student were watching, but they suddenly drew their attention to the destruction that I had just caused. Denise dropped her hand while Samantha, Monica, and the Marauders faces were covered with shock. They turned their attention back to me.

Samantha accused. "You did that on purpose!!" she looked ready to strangle me with her petite hands.

I simply smiled at her, "My foot slipped."

"What is happening over here!" we heard the yells of Professor Berret; he came running to the scene. His mouthed dropped when he saw the smoke and feathers. He looked to the Marauders, Samantha and Monica. "How many times do I have to say, please take caution! These creatures are very sensitive; anything too extreme and they explode!"

"Professor, this wasn't our fault, it was little miss know-it-all!" Samantha squealed, she pointed a perfectly manicured finger nail at me. I calmly tilted my head innocently.

"Miss Madison, please, Miss Evans was sitting this assignment out, so do refrain from blaming others. You and Miss Dane will lose your assignment points today as well as..." the professor looked around the cage. "Mister Potter, Mister Black, Mister Lupin, and Mister Pettigrew, you will all have an opportunity to regain those points later on this week, but please sit out for the rest of class." I was doing an inward victory dance, while I glanced to Denise and Matt who were trying to hold in their smiles.

"Professor Berret, we are not lying." James stepped in. "Miss Evans had purposely attacked our Diricawls because she couldn't accept the fact that she couldn't handle her own." he stared down the teacher and for a moment I felt fear of getting in trouble. It was after all James Potter, and he of all people had the most influence on everyone, even teachers.

"Mister Potter, I am sorry, I did not witness the event for I was busy trying to relocate Miss Evans and Miss Edith's Diricawl, when they vanish they always end up within a few meters of the explosion. So you will have to lose your points today, no exceptions." he said sternly. James face was clearly agitated as he stepped back; he sent me a death glare. Taking a note from his book, I raised my brow challengingly. I was very happy. I guess James Potter can't have all the teachers wrapped around his finger.

"Now everyone, please take this as a reminder, be careful when feeding! They are sensitive!" he shouted to the rest of the students who wouldn't cause their birds to explode because they were too caught up with watching the face off. "I don't want anymore explosions, you don't know how hard it is to track them again, now excuse me while I try to relocate the other birds." Professor Berret heaved a tired sigh as he walked further into the trees searching for the disappearing birds.

James Potter took a step directly in front of me, his towering form glaring down at me vehemently. "Do you know what you just did?" he said in a scary whisper, but I wasn't going to back down like I had when I first met him. I took a step closer, matching his anger; I put my face right up close to his.

"I don't need stupid glasses, I can very well see." For a moment he touched his round spectacles self-consciously and I wanted to laugh, but I stood my ground. He regained composure and continued his glaring.

"You've just stepped over a dangerous line." he threatened, his hazel eyes shooting daggers into my own.

"And you've just crossed with the wrong Pristine." I matched his threat.

"You better know what you're getting into."

"I do."

"Because its not over." he said lastly.

"I hadn't expected it be." I took a step back, keeping my focus still on his face; I took a quick glance to the rest of our surroundings. The other students' faces were wide with wonder, Samantha and Monica's eyes were drilling holes into my head, the blonde girl next to them was staring at me with a strange expression as well as Peter and Sirius. But I dared my last glance to Remus. I was mentally cursing myself for blowing up his Diricawl too, but I had no other option. So when I glanced he took me by surprise. He was looking at me, not angry, blankly or unemotionally, but curiously. I could see his endless clear blue eyes full of wonder while I gave an inward smile. I turned my face and stared at one of the many trees.

_Ding Dong._

And there was the bell signaling the end of class. I gave one last glare to James before grabbing my stuff and storming out of the tiny grove with Denise and Matt hot on my heels. We headed to our last class before lunch, potions.

**x-x-x**

Surprisingly, Potions had been uneventful, if not peaceful. There were no sudden attacks or explosions while we brewed our potions. But then again, the professor was very strict, giving Professor McGonagall a run for her money. Professor Slughorn continued lectured on about the different ingredients we were using while reminding us to take our time and read directions carefully. We were starting to make memory potions today. He gazed at each of us, to see who was paying attention which seemed to be everyone.

Though uneventful, I still felt the piercing stare of a certain Marauder. Didn't he have anything better to do than stare? But I figured that's all he could do to me with such a hovering teacher. I sighed with relief when I finally heard the bell, and I think that will be the only time I'll rejoice to that sound. I was very hungry and I was smart to avoid confrontation which James Potter seemed itching to start. So I grabbed Denise and Matt's arms and dragged them out of the classroom towards the Great Hall. I still had no idea where I was going, but this time I followed the hoards of students heading down the corridor.

**x-x-x**

"I think I'll take this food to go." I said, swiftly gathering a plate full of food. I figured it was the safest bet. I didn't want anything disrupting my lunch. I was starving for have missed breakfast this morning, and I needed all the strength I could get if I had to face theses socialite students for the rest of the day, or for the rest of the year. I inwardly groaned, piling tons of fruit on my gold plate.

"Us too, just for today, but you don't have to take a plate, Matt and I will just bring you to the kitchens." Denise stopped my quick hands from gathering anymore food. She and Matt then dragged me by my arms towards the kitchens.

Leading through a long corridor, we arrived in front of a rather large portrait of fruit. I saw Matt tickle the pear and the portrait swung open, revealing a large kitchen, just as big as the Great Hall and over a hundred of feverish house-elves walking about. I could see and smell food being cooked here and there, the fire at the end burning brightly.

"Hello, can Nia be of any service to you!" a small elf who reached my knees piped up. She stared at me with wide eyes, eager to help. She wore a beige-like shirt which really looked like a dish towel, but I didn't judge. Her ears were flopping on the side of her head.

"Hey Nia." Matt gave the elf a handsome smile. "We just want have lunch here today, so whatever's on the menu today we'll have."

"Right away Young Master Brawn!" she piped, gave a small curtsy before scurrying off to fulfill our order.

"Do you two come here often?" I asked.

"Well, only for snacks, especially during study sessions, but Denise and I tend to just study down here. The elves are always nice, and the food is convenient." he said, motioning for us to take a seat at one of the tables that looked exactly like the ones placed in the Great Hall. I sat across from Denise and Matt.

"This place looks exactly like the Great Hall, where are we located anyways?"

"Oh, well what I know is that we're directly under the Great Hall, and the house-elves here, they place the food on these tables first and levitate it up there later." He pointed to the ceiling.

"Fascinating! This isn't at all like Beauxbatons."

"I believe it is the biggest magic school in Europe." Denise added. Nia came back with three full plates with the exact same foods that I just gathered upstairs. I threw manners out the window and dug in. I was starving. Matt and Denise gave me amused smiles.

"What?" I spoke, eating my club sandwich. "I got lost this morning and didn't have breakfast!" the three of us laughed as we continued eating.

"I'll draw you a map later Lily." Matt offered as he too dug into his sandwich.

We quietly ate our food for the next few minutes before Nia came back, asking us if we would like dessert. We all nodded enthusiastically as she went to get our dessert ready. But a burning feeling was building inside of me as we finished up our meal. What happened back in the grove, what's been happening ever since I got here. Its been my fault. I felt like I was bringing Denise and Matt down with me. All those harsh things that Samantha had said to them, I couldn't believe that they could be so cruel to their fellow socialites, their classmates, Gryffindors.

"You okay Lily?" Denise asked with honest concern on her face.

"I'm sorry for everything. You two wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for me. I'm bringing you two down with me." Denise stood up and made her way over to sit next to me.

"Don't apologize Lily. This is all Matt and I. We want to help you, don't you ever question for one second." she placed a calming hand on my shoulder while I stared solemnly at my empty plate.

"But Samantha said all those cruel things because of me."

Denise and Matt shared a small laugh. "Lily, we want to thank you for that."

I looked at them strangely. They wanted to be insulted? I was definitely missing something.

"Lily." Denise spoke. "The reason why we want to thank you for that, because not only is it another reason for us to help you set things right here, but another reason to stop trying to pretend. Having Samantha yell and taunt Matt and I about our status and how we aren't like them was a relief. I don't want to spend the rest of my Hogwarts days pretending that we are so nice to each other, Samantha and I or any of her friends, Monica or Audrey, when we really don't mean to. I hate the fakeness we all commit, trying so hard to be friends. You even witnessed that on the train when you first met her, like I give a damn what she did in Madrid. I don't want to do that anymore. I don't need to be pitied or have people force themselves to talk to me because they have to. I just want honesty."

"But-"

"No buts Lily and no apologies. We are here for you no matter what they dish out at you, no matter who you are or where you come from. We have to set things right. Hogwarts needs that peace." Denise said sternly. I nodded while she laughed and gave me a tight hug. "But you were brilliant today."

"Hands down Lily, you are Merlin sent!" Matt bowed his head and hands on the table. "I have never seen James Potter angry before and it was a site to behold. I thought he was going to combust!" It was my turn to laugh, thinking about his face full of anger as I lost him his Care of Magical Creatures points for today.

"And the way you told him off in the end. I could hear the applause of thousands of Pristines!" Denise motioning a round of applause and fake cheers.

"You guys are too much." I gave a shy grin.

"No, no. We admire you Lily." Matt said.

"Yes we do. I think you are the only person who can take down James Potter and the Marauders."

"I don't know about that yet, I've only been here two days." I smiled at the thought, James Potter finally being dethroned from his social status ladder, where everyone can be free to roam the hallways and not think about their status. It was a lovely thought.

"Two days, and look how much trouble you've caused him. I give him a week before he goes insane. Its like watching two alpha dogs fighting for territory." Matt used his two fists as his alpha dogs and made them do head collisions.

"More like an alpha dog and small mouse."

"A very cute mouse though, he'll give up eventually." Matt said, that caused me to blush.

"Change of subject please." I suggested.

"What I'm a guy right Denise?"

"Well I hope you are, otherwise I hate to break it to you, you're a very ugly girl."

"Shut up!" he laughed and Denise punched him playfully in the arm. "But what I was saying, James Potter is a guy, he's probably thinking damn, this would be so much easier to torture her if she wasn't so cute!"

"Yes we need a change of subject." I was blushing profusely. I plugged my ears pretending to not listen.

"You look like a baby red tomato." Denise laughed.

"Gah!"

"Now you match your hair!" Matt added.

"Here are your desserts Young Masters and Misses." Nia squeaked. She was carrying three small bowls full of vanilla pudding topped with fresh strawberries.

"Yes, dessert and a change of subject." I gleefully dug my spoon into the creamy mixture and my mouth went to heaven. It was delicious! I felt relief to be off the subject. I shuddered at the thought of James Potter, egotistical prat having a crush on me. He hates me and I hate him, anything other than would never happen...

"Okay dessert time then." Denise and Matt gave me one more knowing smirk before devouring their own bowls. "For now."

Once we all finished, Lunch was ending in a few more minutes and we all turned serious.

"This has to be the longest day and its not even over!" I exclaimed as we handed all of our dishes to the house-elves who gladly took them. We prepared to leave, but we needed to have a plan and strategy for the rest of the day, or even the whole week. After our episode at Care of Magical Creatures, a retaliation was most likely in store for not only me, but there was a possibility that Denise and Matt could be targets as well. But I prayed they weren't, it is me after all who blew up their Diricawls and verbally attacked them.

"I just hope we can get through today. I want you to be very careful, Matt and I don't have Herbology with you, but you have that class with the Marauders, please, please, please keep a close eyes on those gits." Denise grabbed both my shoulders and shook them.

"Yes mother." I smiled cheekily.

"Now go on, Lunch is almost over, leave now and you can beat the flow of traffic. Go!" she rushed me out of the kitchens but I asked for a quick reference to where the classroom was. "Go down this hallway and back down the stairs, once you're in the Great Hall go to the corridor on your right and keep going straight, exit to the outside corridor and you'll see the greenhouses on your left. Now hurry!"

I heaved an exasperated sigh. "Not difficult to remember at all." and I took my journey to Herbology, praying that I wouldn't get lost or worst yet, run into a problem.

I turned the various hallways when I heard the end of lunch bell, I quickly walked until I was able to reach the outside corridor, but I must have thought too soon as I was roughly yanked by my arm and pulled into a different corridor. By the abrupt force, I fell forward and found myself sprawled on my knees. Black shoes came into my view as I glared up at a smirking James Potter.

"And you think I'm the one who doesn't have manners."

"My, what an attitude you have." he shook his head lightly and brushing his hand through his jet black hair. I stood up from the floor, not having the time. I wasn't going to deal with this again. I turned, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Let go." I struggled against his hand, he just smirked.

"I missed you during lunch."

"And I didn't, now let go!" I yelled at him, trying to yank my wrist away from his tight grip, but he wasn't letting go. He started leading me further down the hallway, opposite from my destination.

"You really should work on your temper; it's not really befitting you."

"Well I'm not asking for your opinion! Let me go or I'll hex you into oblivion." I continued to shout, but he kept me from getting to Herbology.

"Tempting, but I'll pass." he said in monotone, he looked at the gold watch on his wrist, smirked and dropped my wrist as the stupid bell rang. _Ding Dong_.

"Gah!" I screamed at him as I took off back down the hallway, I could hear his chuckles vibrating around the hall, as I was cursing James Potter all the way.

**x-x-x**

"One minute Miss Evans." Professor Sprout looked up from her clipboard and stared at me with annoyance. She was a short woman with graying brown hair hidden under a ragged old hat.

"It was one minute professor, please." I begged, breathing deeply from my sprint. I heard the glass door creak and I saw James casually walk over to his seat. He was later than me!

"I'm sorry Miss Evans, a minute, but still late."

"He was later than I was!" I motioned to my right where James smiled innocently. It wasn't fair. I angrily spoke. "And he's the reason why I'm late!"

"We are talking about you Miss Evans, not Mr. Potter." she said sternly. I noticed the quick nod she gave to the egotistical Marauder leader.

"But-" I tried reasoning, this really wasn't right. These teachers were so biased!

"No buts Miss Evans, I'm docking your participation points today. Maybe this will teach you a lesson to not be late. Please take note in the future to be on time. It is good to study the art of pu-"

"Punctuality!" I snapped, taking the short teacher by surprise. She stared at me with incredulous eyes. "Yes I know."

"Take a seat Miss Evans." she said coldy. I could tell she was irritated by my temper.

"Gladly." I turned on my heel and stomped all the way to the back of the class. Professor Sprout was murmurring complaints about a disrespectful child and students were laughing all around me, the loudest of all rung in my ears from a certain Marauder, making my blood churn. I was done. I've had enough of their foolish games. This was war.


	8. Chapter 8

I drummed my fingers impatiently. Professor Sprout was showing us examples of a plant I didn't bother paying attention to. I was still very agitated. James Potter was sending me satisfied smiles which I returned with sneers. I had to come up with a plan soon, something that would ultimately piss him off. If I could at least get him miffed then I would be satisfied, he was bastard number one anyways.

The stupid bell rang and I sprinted out of the greenhouse towards defense against the dark arts. This was my favorite class and I didn't want to be late, no matter what, I wouldn't be late. I breathed a sigh of relief when I approached the class room. Denise and Matt were already sitting in their respectable seats, they turned to me with my same expression.

"She's alive!" Matt threw his hands up in the air, his golden brown eyes twinkling with laughter. I wiped the imaginary sweat from my forehead as Denise greeted me with a smile.

"I'm glad no trouble, I think you've suffered enough for today." she scooted to let me sit on the table. "How was Herbology?"

I pursed me lips and shook my head. "Late."

"Again?"

"Stupid James Potter." I muttered with disgust.

"I shouldn't even ask why." she sighed.

"I think he has a crush on you Lily." Matt said bluntly. I stared at him with my mouth ajar.

"And I think you have a loose screw in your head."

Matt jokingly shook his head and nodded enthusiastically. "Nope, all tight!" he gave me a sheepish grin and I smiled sarcastically. "But I think he does. Don't you agree Denise?" She just shrugged.

"I mean, usually he'll let other people do his pranks for him, most of them, but this time he's taken to doing everything personally. He has a crush."

"No he doesn't, and that's just sickening Matt." I scrunched my face as if I were smelling something fowl. James Potter, liking me was just too strange and highly unlikely. I shuddered at the thought. "Change of subject please." Matt was certainly off his rocker. Luckily class had started and Professor Bridge lectured on about the next two weeks where we would be practicing dueling and defensive spells.

And this time, all four Marauders came in late, Professor Berret took no notice to their tardy which agitated me, but as they walked to their seats on the far right I was surprised to see serious expressions dawning their faces. I felt jittery when they shot me a glance, ignoring the other three, I focused on Remus for a second. Blank. He turned away while I inhaled a deep breath. Was I imagining his hint of emotion a few hours ago? I really loved that moment, how his eyes sparkled with intrigue after I practically announced war with James Potter, but that emotion was now lost and I can only dream. But maybe, just maybe I could slowly be the one to break that outer shell that hides every emotion, and bring out that sparkle again.

Professor Bridge carried on about wand positions and I laughed at my thought. If only.

**x-x-x**

I rejoiced at the end of the day, actually I rejoiced the end of the week. I wasn't late to any of my classes with no sudden or random incidents occured throughout the whole week, well except the knowing smirks I received from the Marauders. It was strange for me, but I knew not to let my guard down, James and his Marauder minions looked too at ease, I had to still be careful. For all I knew, next week would be ten times the pranks. I immediately informed Denise and Matt of how I needed to get back at them, even though Denise called me suicidal and Matt said I was digging my own grave, they laughed it off and happily agreed to help me come up with something. But we had yet to comeup with something.

From the hectic week (long assignments, too many pop quizzes and getting the evil eye from certain teachers) I was able to send an owl to my mother. My stomach still continues to churn when I think of the beat-up trash can mistakened for an apartment. I really wished she was handling everything okay. I wrote to her of my new friends, and mentioned my classes and teachers, but most importantly, I left all the stupid Pristine and social status out of it. I told her everything was fine, I knew a little white lie wouldn't hurt her, especially when everything was chaotic, but she had enough on her hands. I didn't want her to worry.

Denise, Matt and I decided to eat in the Great Hall this time, and even though several students gawked at me the whole occasion, I was glad to eat my dinner without any explosions of pumpkin juice. But now the three of us were heading towards the library to study for our upcoming quiz in transfiguration on Monday. The Gryffindor Common room proved to be a very popular venue for these students and it was a pain to get any work done with everyone running around like their heads were chopped off. Just the other day these fourth year girls were squealing and jumping up over a Teen Witch Magazine, featuring the next spring fashions. I really didn't understand them.

"Like oh my gosh, isn't he like the cutest thing like ever?" Denise mimicked one of the girls once we found a secluded round table in the back.

"You do that a bit too well Denise." I pointed out, and it was kind of scary.

"Well, growing up with these people, and that tone of voice is the only one I hear from them, I can practically mimic them in my sleep."

"Right."

"But anyways." Matt jumped in for a change in subject. "Hogsmeade trip, first of the new year. We are all going. Period."

"Hogsmeade?" I asked stupidly. I really didn't know what that was.

"It's a small town Lily that we can go to, you know somewhere off campus every once in a while. We had a major debate in fourth year with the Headmaster Dumbledore and we actually convinced him to let us have Hogsmeade weekends, every weekend. Being secluded in a castle can really make one go crazy without seeing the outside world every once in a while." Denise explained with full detail.

"So is it tomorrow?"

"Yep, tomorrow, Saturday. I'll stop by your room in the morning around eight and we'll head to the carriages by then."

"Oh, okay then. I guess that'll be fun. This school is beginning to feel claustrophobic." I admitted. With glaring, gawking, and smirking being shot at me everywhere, it was like I couldn't breathe, maybe going outside would help me relax a bit. This Hogsmeade place sounded pretty fun.

"And there is a prank shop there by the way." Denise and Matt hinted evilly.

"Hmm…interesting." I said trying to be suave but ended up laughing. After a few topics thrown back and forth we settled back into finishing some of our homework.

x-x-x

Okay, so I know everyone here is rich, but it hadn't occurred me to fully when I saw various groups of people walking around with hundreds of shopping bags. Who buys that much and really needs it?

Denise, Matt and I were walking the snow covered streets of Hogsmeade. We just left the Three Broomsticks where Denise and Matt bought me butterbeer after I refused them. They were pretty stubborn when I offered to pay for my own and they ended up taking my purse and ordering for me.

I didn't want people to pay for me. I didn't want to feel like a burden, so I always tend to pay for myself, but I guess they felt bad because they had bought a lot of stuff and I've only bought two ink bottles that were on sale at the bookstore.

Our last stop was Zonkos Joke shop where Denise and Matt said we can find ideas for getting revenge on the Marauders. But as great as this day was going, I knew it wasn't possible for it to be perfect.

I felt tense as I saw the four Marauders, Samantha, Monica, and Audrey walking out of the prank shop with various bags. What were they buying? And was it going to be targeted towards me?

"Aw, little Pristine out for a day of shopping?" Samantha laughed and pointed to my small bag with quill inks. "But I'm curious. With what money? Was that your life-savings? How sad!"

Sirius and Peter laughed along with Monica. It was really irritating. I noticed Audrey was just as quiet as Remus, but she had a more proud looking face.

"Just shut-up." I muttered and glared.

"Still touchy." James spoke.

"Still an ass?" I spat back.

"Yeah still touchy." he smiled and I wanted to wipe it off his face with my fist.

"So what. Just leave us alone."

"How about not?" he continued with a smile. "And I just have to say that Herbology has been fun."

I wanted to slap him. Madam Sprout has been giving me a hard time lately ever since I came late and James hadn't helped the situation either when always laughing maniacally or having the rest of the class laugh with him. It was annoying.

"Maybe Denise and Matt here can spring for you." Samantha cut into the conversation as usual. She handed some of her bags to Peter and folded her slender arms. Her brown eyes sparkling with mischief. "I mean look at those hideous Mary Janes. What are you twelve? But then I'm not entirely sure if both of them put together will be able to buy you anything decent. Because there is not enough money in the world to make you look less poor."

"You know what Sam, why don't you just go get a face-lift." Denise said darkly and nudged me to move forward. "Isn't that what you did last year? It looks to be sagging a bit." Denise smiled sarcastically while tapping her delicate forefinger to her cheeks. Samantha looked shocked. Everyone looked shocked. I was shocked that Denise even said that, Samantha looked about ready to fall over. Then Denise continued to nudge me and Matt finally dragged me by the arm and away from the pesky socialite queen before she could retort.

As we walked pass them though, I swear I saw a hint of a smile tugging gently at the corner of James Potter's mouth.

We walked into one of the small coffee shops and took a seat at the empty booth on the left. Once we sat Matt started laughing hysterically.

"Oh Denise, that would have to be the best comeback I've ever heard from you! The look on Sam's face."

"Is it true though?" I was amused at the thought that she got face-lifts.

Denise grinned broadly. "It was at the Spring Luncheon last year when I overheard Samantha and Audrey speaking in the girl's bathroom about how she spent the first of break, she went all the way to America. They didn't know I was in one of the stalls listening, and I don't think anyone knew about it except for those two."

"Hmm..It would explain how she suddenly looked like she had higher cheek bones." Matt said mostly to himself but laughed again. We all laughed. So maybe this day wasn't perfect, but it was still pretty good.

We ended up ordering a few pastries from their small bakery and three cups of hot chocolate while we waited out the rest of the day. I was able to pay for my own this time despite Matt and Denise's feverish protests.

As we sipped our hot drinks and chatted, I saw a small girl putting some sort of thing on a chair and running away to hide behind a fake plant. Then I noticed a small boy roughly the same age as the girl sit down on the spot. An older woman who was probably his mom told him to sit on the other side of the table, but as he tried to get up he was stuck.

I almost stood up to help the boy, this incident reminded me too much of my robe ripping incident, but the mom casted a spell and the boy was free and clothes fully in tacked. The little girl looked miffed that her prank didn't work, but went back to the table with a cheeky smile. I guess they're siblings. But what a sneaky little girl, I smiled a bit.

Then the thought occurred to me while Denise asked me something.

"So Lily, I think the war zone is clear and we can head into Zonkos and browse? What do you think?"

I smirked to myself at my thought and turned to the curious gazes of Matt and Denise.

"No need to browse." I said airily. "Two can play the same game."

Denise and Matt looked confused at my last statement, but considering my determined face, they knew what I was doing, and I did too.

**A/N: Busy writing chapter 9! Stay tune ;)**


End file.
